Accidents in Time
by Balletdancer5678
Summary: "It's the oldest story in the universe. This one or any other. Boy and girl fall in love, get separated by events-war, politics, accidents in time. She's thrown out of the hex or he's thrown into it..." AU story in which an OC is introduced to the plotline. Evelyn, a time lady from Gallifrey and a childhood friend of the Doctor. (Ik original right? lol) But enjoy! :)


**Author's Note: So boredom and me avoiding homework caused this to happen. I take absolutely no credit except for my own OC. Doctor Who belongs to its rightful owner(s). Enjoy the first chapter of my story and I hope you enjoy. XD **

The academy was supposedly either the best place on Gallifrey or the worst and they had mere days before they started school there. But that wasn't the exact pressing issue on her mind… out of no where a weird blue box had appeared in the barn. A barn that she had snuck out to and wasn't supposed to even been in. The boy, that she had tried reasoning with to get inside. Suddenly, a strange woman walked out of the box and she scrambled under the bed.

"Rupert?" the female voice asked and a few moments later, "Orson?" Then the door of the barn started to crack open. The girl peaked up from her hiding space and grabbed the strange woman's hand and went under the bed. Their hushed conversation continued until the woman's eyes widened at the comment, "He'll never make a timelord." His parents left and the woman turned to look at the girl. "Evelyn?"

"Who's that? I like that name, is that derived from Avila?... who are you?"

"Someone you can trust. Trust me and go back bed." The girl's eyes stared at her and even at such young age it sent chills down her spine.

"I meet you again… until then," she paused as waiting for it to come to her," Clar...a; until then Clara." The girl looked at Clara once more as she exited the barn and rubbed her temples. The girl sent a smile up at Clara and ran off as her night gown fluttered behind her.

Couple Days Later…

The swirling of the time vortex was mind consuming. So many events racing through her head… so much information… Her head felt like it was going to explode with all the pressure on it. But the strange blue box from a few days ago was there in her mind and the mere thought of it burned.

Four Years Since the Barn…

Twelve year olds of any species were probably the most annoying. That certainly applied to the group of young time lords.

"I dare Evelyn to try to drive the TARDIS," a young Master spoke.

"You're so on," Evelyn responded with a smirk as she walked into a random TARDIS.

Moments Later…

Evelyn came stumbling out of the TARDIS and gasping for air. "Who did you meet Evelyn? Where did you go?" the young Master bombarded her with questions.

"Theta, I met Th-" and with that Evelyn was on the ground.

Ten Years Since the Barn….

"Evelyn, wait up!" a young Doctor called down the Academy's hallway. Evelyn's hair whipped around to show a pained smile. "What is wrong with you? After you got that letter in class-"He was cut off by the letter being placed into his hands.

"I don't want to. It's stupid. I want to travel… exactly do something with my life. Not that… never ever…" she stared at the paper biting her lip. "Theta… please tell me there's a way to get out of it. You know everything despite what your grades say... so is there a way? Theta, help me."

"Evelyn?" She blinked her eyes trying to keep back the tears. "Come on," the young Doctor grabbed her hand and led her through the crowd of the end of school day madness. They reached a park and they sat down underneath a tree. "Evelyn, I'm not sure if there is." Before he knew what was happening the girl was laying her head on his chest. Tears made his school uniform shirt damp and he keep reading the paper over and over. _"Despite the childish qualities and unrealistic goals of hers… we have decided to give her hand…. Just as promised she is unblemished and unstained by any other… not even kissed as you demand… if any of these things are untrue... the arrangement will be broken and never spoken of again… allowing both parties to pursue lives and mates of their own…" _The young Doctor looked at the letter again and then to Evelyn, more specifically her lips. He had been wanting to do touch those lips… with his own. Before he knew it he stroked her lips and pulled her up for their eyes were locked.

"Theta, wha-" Evelyn was cut off by a pair of lips on hers.

"See, I found a loophole," he spoke with a smirk.

Many Years Later…

"Let me come with, Evelyn. You have been going on way too many missions alone."

"Theta, you drive the TARDIS horribly."

"I'm not that bad," the Doctor retorted.

"I'm not even in charge of this mission… I have no choice."

"I know all these missions you've been by yourself. You're not even looking me in the eyes… why?"

"I can't tell you okay! It will make sense but I can't tell you!"

"Why not? Give me one good reason!"

"I can't… I just can't." Evelyn walked away and that was the last time the Doctor saw her… for a very long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Evelyn's lungs felt like they were on fire and both of her hearts seemed to struggle to beat. The last thing she saw was the strange blue box from her childhood popping up on the TARDIS' screen as she crashed. Her TARDIS was completely gone and was destroyed down to atomic level. After all those missions… Evelyn cracked her eyes opened and saw smoke above her. She spread her hands across the ground until she felt something hot. Evelyn popped up to see a ginger girl and a peculiar man.

"Evelyn?"

"Theta, help me," her voice sounded scratchy and she started to cough. After all the missions saving him and her death was going to be caused by him.

**So I hope you enjoy the start of my story or I'm really sorry that I burned your eyes with it... whatever you think lol... I guess review and stuff... Until then,**

**-Balletdancer5678**


End file.
